The invention relates to the field of templates for use in forming openings in surfaces such as floors, walls or ceilings for heating/cooling forced air systems.
Openings in surfaces such as floors, walls or ceilings for heating/cooling forced air systems are often done using a tape measure and straight edge, typically a framing (right angle) square. A spotting or pilot hole is drilled in desired bay (i.e., area of space located between floor joists or studs), generally 16″ is the distance located between adjacent joists from center-to-center of the joist. With the reference point in installer determines where the center of the opening must be located by way of viewing the opposite side of surface that was drilled. The new location is marked without the use of a template or guide, and measured out from the reference point taking into account the size of desired opening using a tape measure. The desired distances are now marked and then using a straight edge the installer connects markings to form desired opening size. While marking the distances the installer must make certain that each corner of the desired opening are square with one another to assure proper fitting of supply or return duct boots. This technique of using a tape measure and a framing square is relatively slow and inaccurate.
There is a need for a template to facilitate the accurate and efficient forming of openings in surfaces such as floors, walls or ceilings for heating/cooling forced air systems.